


Linked Universe as TAWOG characters

by Catgirl1



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, I have a strange sense of humor, Linked Universe, Requests?, TAWOG and LOZ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catgirl1/pseuds/Catgirl1
Summary: I don't own the Linked Universe, the Legend of Zelda, or The Amazing world of Gumball, but I did an AOT fanfic version of this, so I thought to do another one.This is based on personality and just things they do.Comment if you think there's a better person for these characters or just comment your thoughts... I like reading comments I get.
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Linked Universe as TAWOG characters

Time- Nicole  
Twilight- Anais  
Sky- Alan  
Wild- Gumball  
Four-Masami  
Legend-Clayton  
Wind- Darwin  
Warriors-Leslie  
Hyrule-Carrie  
Malon-Penny  
Ravio-Sarah  
Postman- Larry  
Ganon-Mrs. Robinson  
Dark Link is Rob. 

Sun is Carmen

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus(es?):  
> Twilight: And it looks I like I didn't stop at women. *Female version of Twilight and still male Time getting married*  
> Time: *screams and starts crying*  
> Twilight: I agree, I always thought Wild was the one wearing the dress out of all nine of us.


End file.
